Spell changes
Please take note that the following spells have been modified on FRC. Visual effects are removed from the following spells: Stoneskin, Greater Stoneskin, Barkskin, True Seeing, Ultravision, Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Protection from Elements, Resist Elements, Spell Resistance, Protection from Spells, Protection from Alignment, Magic Circle Vs. Alignment, See Invisibility Amplify Duration increased to 1 turn/level but bonus lowered to +10 to listen. Animate Dead Levels 1 to 5 Custom Zombie Warrior Levels 6 to 9 Custom Skeletal Ogre Level 10 or more Custom Necromental (animated elemental, libris mortis) Bigby's Forceful Hand Correctly applies strength check. No alteration to effect (still knockdown and daze). Spell resistance applied properly. Duration Correct. Bigby's Grasping Hand Grappling calculated correctly. Freedom of movement prevents paralyzation (as per PnP description). Duration Correct. Clairaudience/Clairvoyance Duration increased to 1 turn/level. Control Undead Duration lowered to 1 turn/level. Create Undead Level 11 and under Custom Wraith Spider Level 12-13 Custom Curst Monk Level 14-15 Gravetouched Ghoul (Libris Mortis) Level 16 and over Custom Skeletal Ettin Create Greater Undead Under level 15 Custom Undead Giant Scorpion Level 16-17 Custom Death Knight (Monster Manual II) Level 18-19 Entropic Reaper (Libris Mortis) Level 20 Angel of Decay (Libris Mortis) Darkfire, Flame Weapon 1 turn/level. Spell will no longer stack with weapons already possessing some form of damage bonus (ie fire, cold, electric, acid, negative, positive, divine, magical). Damaged gained will also be standardized as follows: Divine Favor Damage type altered from magical to divine. Dragon Knight Duration increased to 1 turn/level. Elemental Swarm Duration lowered from 24 hours to 4 turns/level. This will constitute 1 turn/ Elemental. Ethereal Visage Altered to 1 turn/level duration. Familiars/Animal Companions Can only be fed once in 4 hours. Food is required. Find Traps Only detects traps, will not destroy them Gate 1 round/level Lawful Evil Summons a Pit Fiend Chaotic Evil/Neutral Evil Summons a Balor Chaotic Neutral and True Neutral Summons a White Slaadi Lawful Neutral Summons a Greater Marut Any Good Alignment Summons a Solar Greater Magic Weapon, Keen Edge 2 turns/level. Greater Planar Ally 1 turn/level Lawful Evil Summons a Cornugon Chaotic Evil/Neutral Evil Summons a Glabrezu Chaotic Neutral and True Neutral Summons a Death Slaadi Lord Lawful Neutral Summons a Marut Any Good Alignment Summons a Astral Deva Harm Changed to 150 Hit Point damage. Heal Changed to 150 Hit Point healing. Isaac's Greater Missile Storm Damage reduced to 1d6/missile. Knock Will now work on every door, with the exception of doors that require specific keys. NOTE: there seems to be a slight delay before the locks actually unlock on FRC. Just be patient and it WILL unlock (I've waited up to as long as 21 seconds). Magic Vestment 2 turns/level. Mass Heal Changed to 250 Hit Point healing. Planar Ally 1 turn/level Lawful Evil Summons a Hamatula Chaotic Evil/Neutral Evil Summons a Hezrou Chaotic Neutral and True Neutral Summons a Death Slaadi Lawful Neutral Summons a Kolyarut Any Good Alignment Summons a Movanic Deva Regeneration and Monstrous Regeneration Regeneration and Monstrous Regeneration have had their duration increased to make them more powerful and in line with similar healing spells of the same level.'' Monstrous Regeneration 30 rds. + 1 rd./2 levels Regeneration 30 rds. + 1rd./level Summon Creatures/Monsters Duration 1 turn/level Word of Faith Changed to any enemies with 4 Hit Dice or less die instantly. Enemies from 5 Hit Dice to 10 Hit Dice are stunned. Enemies from 11 Hit Dice and up are blinded as per the duration. Category:Introduction Category:Spells Category:Spell Changes Category:Duration Category:Creature